


My Favorite Mistake

by neaf



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a bodily reaction to a make-out scene. Darren follows him to his trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for DFCR prompt winner, posted with permission.
> 
> Original Prompt: Chris's first time, top!Chris.

It was something new, the first time they'd kissed. He wasn't ready for the heat that flushed him from head to toe, the way his body had coiled up tight in surprise and control had fallen away from him. He saw the tint of red in Darren's ears, too, and wondered if the same thing had happened to him that day. They'd kissed so many times, over and over all day long, and it became a comfort. The way he tasted. Something familiar.  
  
The third season was already whirring past, and when Chris got the newest pages he stilled in his seat. Kissing Darren was one thing, but lying on top of him, feeling their bodies pressed together - that was something else entirely.  
  
His mind flew back to that night on stage, the kiss that had taken him by surprise, and what had come after the show. He'd never been so careless, never let his guard slip so low as the moment he'd pressed Darren to the wall under the stage and took everything he never knew he'd always wanted. Just to have that taste again, just to feel those hands on his skin, and suck the sound clean out of him.  
  
It was a mistake, he knew, and thankfully Darren hadn't mentioned it again. They both just let it fade into the specters of flashing stage lights and dizzy tour memories. Where it belonged.  
  
It didn't stop the nervous tremble in his belly when they set up for the scene, didn't stop the shaky feeling inside him that made his muscles clench tight in warning. They were kissing, deep and messy and hot, spread out on the bed on set under the heavy watch of cameras and crew. He reminded himself frantically - he couldn't lose himself here. He had to maintain control.   
  
His body disagreed.  
  
Afterwards, he'd slipped quickly past the grips and the PAs and beelined for his trailer, red-eared and cursing himself quietly as he disappeared inside and let the door slam shut. He slumped against it, groaning and praying it was yet another mistake that would just fade away.  
  
There was a frantic knock at the door, and Chris felt it shake behind him.  
  
"Chris? Chris! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'll be back out in a minute," Chris called, unable to keep the hard edge of frustration out of his voice.  
  
"Come on, man, let me in. You're not okay."  
  
Chris sighed, his skin still burning red, hips still tight and aching badly. He silently thanked wardrobe for his excessively long shirt, and turned to open the door just a crack. Darren pushed through instantly, closing the door behind him and wheeling around to face his friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Chris eyed him for a moment, wondering if he'd imagined it all. The low heat inside him quickly reminded him otherwise. "I just - it was a little intense, I'm fine."  
  
"Is this 'cause of-" Darren waved a hand, as if it would say everything he wasn't saying. "Because I'm sorry, I really can't help that."  
  
"Wait - what?" Chris blinked at him, confused.  
  
Darren shifted uncomfortably, and Chris noticed for the first time he had untucked his shirt and let it hang over his jeans.  
  
"Besides, I thought you were - oh, god, what am I even doing?" Darren buried his face in his hands for a moment, rubbing at his eyes frantically. "Nevermind," he held his hands out in apology. "I shouldn't have."  
  
"No, no," Chris said shakily. Something in him thrilled at the realisation he'd had the exact same effect on Darren, but it was only making his current situation worse. "It's fine, we're both... idiots."  
  
Darren laughed. "Yes, yes we are."  
  
There was a long, drawn out pause.  
  
Darren glanced at him. "That was hot, though."  
  
"Oh," Chris shut his eyes. " _God_ yes."  
  
Tentatively, almost like he couldn't help it, Darren closed the gap between them and captured Chris's waist, staring at his mouth intently. "Can I just-"  
  
Chris kissed him hard before he could finish, his arms circling Darren's shoulders fiercely and drawing him in tight. He needed it, that taste, that feeling against his chest and the equisite friction that their grinding hips provided. The rush of it all at once hit him like a wave, and suddenly he didn't care about mistakes.  
  
They grappled each other desperately, frantically, pushing into every surface they could find as they explored each other's mouths like they'd forgotten the meaning of air. It took several almost-falls and a sideways stagger to get to the bed where they collapsed, intertwined, still pushing and sliding bodily against each other with everything they had.  
  
Finally they broke apart, gasping, and Darren rested their heads together as his hands pushed down Chris's sides and into his pants, cupping the firm muscle of his ass. " _Fuck_ I just, I need you - so long - I need-" he managed between kisses, hands stroking and gliding over skin possessively.  
  
Chris felt dizzy and hot, his skin buzzing from the bombardment of new sensations, from the burning ache of _need_ and _want_ and _now_. But under it, he felt that unsurety, that creeping, stinging fear he'd harboured so long. "Wait," he pulled back, evening out his breathing. "Wait."  
  
Darren looked up at him with huge, worried eyes, and stilled his hands.  
  
"It's just, I've never," Chris closed his eyes. "I haven't done this before."  
  
"I know," Darren said, his mouth lifting into a gentle smile.  
  
"I want to," Chris added quickly.  
  
Darren smirked, moving to slide his thigh between Chris's legs. "I know that, too."  
  
Chris huffed out a breath, his brain short circuiting at the sparks riding up his spine from the friction. " _Ohh_ -"  
  
"Do you have any-"  
  
"T-Top drawer," Chris managed, dropping his head onto Darren's shoulder and panting. He could feel Darren shifting underneath him, gathering what they needed from the drawer by the bed, and he quietly took back every time he'd cursed his trailer for having so little space.  
  
"Just, go slow," Chris warned him, pressing a kiss to his throat gently.  
  
Darren chuckled, and Chris felt the vibration under his lips. "You say that like you think these are for me," Darren said in a low, gravelling voice.  
  
Chris stopped, and leaned back to look at him. "What?"  
  
For a long, quiet moment Darren stared up at him fondly, almost adoringly, with a look in his eyes Chris had seen so many times before on Blaine's face. He suddenly wondered just who he was looking at, all those other times.  
  
He tried to process what Darren was saying. "You want me to-"  
  
"Fuck me, yes. And soon, if that's okay," Darren said matter of factly, squirming slightly under Chris's weight.  
  
Chris jerked his hips forward, effectively pinning Darren down and eliciting a hiss. The sound sent thrills up his body, and Chris could hear his own shaky breathing. "You've done this before."  
  
Darren nodded once. "I have."  
  
Trying to put the pieces together in his head, Chris rolled back a little, his mind ticking over frantically. The idea of Darren spread out, willing and wanting, was doing things to him - sending tiny licks of wild pleasure to every inch of his body and making him tremble. On cue, Darren's fingers snaked up under the long shirt and stroked across his belly, finding the catch of his pants and drawing them down as much as he could manage while Chris was still sitting.  
  
Chris realised, and lifted himself up, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his pants as Darren worked on his own clothes. Once they'd undressed, they simply stopped and looked at each other, and Chris found it strange how comfortable he was. He'd never seen another man naked like this before, but there was something so simple and easy about Darren, lying there, staring at him with an open kind of want that made his lungs stop working. The fear of this, the way it had worked up in his mind, slipped away, and he lowered himself onto his hands and knees over Darren's body again, gaze trailing slowly down the line of his nose to his mouth.  
  
His mind flew back to the night under the stage, the frantic, pressing urgency of that need to touch each other, to hold each other and feel that release from all the adrenaline and unspoken things they'd carried along the way.  
  
Darren's smile was in his eyes, but barely on his lips as he kissed Chris's skin softly, slowly, lingering on every curve and angle of his neck and collarbones, hands trailing up and down his back.  
  
Chris hung his head, felt his skin prickle into goosebumps as he memorised every press of fingers into flesh, the way Darren pushed against muscle and stroked over bone, like he was marking him. Chris knew all at once this was something they had both been waiting for.  
  
"So, do I-" Chris uttered,"do we... tell me what to do, I want to..." Darren let out a breathy laugh and tipped his head back. "Start with fingers," he said. "I can do it, if you want. But I-" he stopped to breathe, as if he hadn't been before. "I want _you_ to."  
  
Chris felt his muscles tense, felt the words shoot straight down his body to his aching cock, and he managed to nod awkwardly in response. He found the small cap bottle blindly with a hand, propping himself up on the other and smearing his fingers with the liquid.  
  
It happened on instinct, the way he moved between Darren's thighs, sucking skin into his mouth on the way down and pressing one finger gently inside. He went slowly and carefully, staring at Darren's broken expression all the while and loving every stuttered breath, every flutter of those eyelashes as he slid his finger in and out of his body. He kept going, careful and firm, lost in sight of the man spread out beneath him.  
  
Darren cried out at three, and Chris dipped his head to bite the skin of his thigh gently, helplessly, dizzy and desperate from how hard he was and how badly he needed to do something about it. He groaned as his three fingers slipped in and out of Darren's body, finding a pace, and Darren's hips began to move to meet him each time.   
  
He felt a hand at the back of his neck, fingers twining through hair, and looked up long enough to catch Darren's heavy-lidded gaze past his wet and flushed mouth. Chris pulled his fingers back, and shifted to gather the packet, rolling the condom on with shaking hands before he stretched out over Darren's body.  
  
Carefully, Darren lifted his legs, bending his knees and drawing them up Chris's sides. Chris looked down, sinking onto his elbows and lining himself up before he pushed in slowly, and a tremor shook him from head to toe as every nerve in his body came alive.  
  
Darren was making small, broken sounds under him, his expression lost and open, almost begging as Chris pushed in deeper. They braced against each other, breathing shared air as their bodies slid together again and again. Chris lowered himself the rest of the way down to capture Darren's mouth longingly between gasps of air, rolling and messy and slow.  
  
He began to move faster, lost in the perfect, tight heat all around him, and his hips jerked in sharp bursts again and again, spurred by the string of languageless, keening noises Darren was making. Sounds slipped into vowels, and finally words, and Darren's hands clung to his body frantically. "Chris, oh god, I need to-"  
  
Without losing his pace, Chris grazed a hand down Darren's chest between them, coiling finger by finger around the length of him and stroking hard, swiping his thumb across the head. Darren jolted, and moaned loudly, fisting handfuls of the bedspread as Chris thrust harder still, their bodies playing a hot, wet percussion that drowned out the silence.  
  
In quick-burst stuttering breaths, Darren's body seized and he came over Chris's fist, back arching and mouth hanging open as the wave took him completely. Chris tipped back, and watched Darren writhe beneath him, moaning at the sight. It twisted heat into his veins, watching Darren lying there, open and spread out and so very _his_ , and he felt that warning press in the base of his spine that said he wasn't far off himself. He curled his arms around Darren's legs, and slowed down his pace to long, drawn out strokes. Darren whimpered softly, mouth still wet and pupils blown wide as he watched Chris's eyes trail down his still trembling body.  
  
" _Oh_ ," Darren breathed, his chest flashing with rapid breaths as Chris fucked him so slowly, almost teasingly, in the wake of his orgasm. "Chris, oh my - _god_. Ungh."  
  
Chris felt it building, the blood pounding inside and the heady, swaying absence of thought that caught him off guard as Darren moaned his name again. His hips jerked out of his control, burying him deep, and he came long and hard with a strangled sound before he all but collapsed onto Darren's chest.  
  
After a moment, he lifted himself on shaky arms, and slipped out him gently, rolling his hips back down to rest against Darren's thigh.  
  
They lay in silence, simply holding on for longer than Chris could remember. So much of him wanted nothing more than to never move from here, to stay lost in the sound of their breathing, the strange blissful numbness that had fallen over him.  
  
After a long time, Darren pressed his fingers into Chris's hair, and Chris felt Darren's body shake slightly with a laugh. "I'm glad we finally got around to that," he said quietly.  
  
Chris narrowed his eyes, but smiled all the same. "I'd make a snappy joke about you being on my to-do list if I could form a coherent thought right now."  
  
Darren grinned, and kept playing with his hair.  
  
"You've been waiting since the last night of the tour, haven't you?" Chris asked softly.  
  
Darren chuckled. "Oh, man, I've been waiting since that day I spilled coffee on you and forgot my own name."  
  
Chris blinked, confused, and lifted his head to look directly at him. "That was the day we met."  
  
Darren's smile was small, but knowing.  
  
"Funny that." 


End file.
